Imperian War 1
'Introduction' Imperian War #1 is The Third episode fo "Fairy Tales of Nadia" which released in June 3rd, 2013 , featuring: Nadia Lesfer,Fathia One, Samantha Nyte, Dara Batrich Salkoun Moslimia, Aban Barttariana Sarkoff Moslimia,Skull Shell,Penelope , and other characters are just shown for this episode. 'Plot': In The Magical world of The Happy Forest, Princess Aban is being stalked by Biolcan Yell, along with the Karate Zombie, joker Goblin, and The Yoyo Coyote, who kept trying to catch the princess, until She traveled through Time to The Live Action World. In The Dark Temple The Skull Shell Have made a deal With Bioclan yell, joker Goblin, and The Yoyo Coyote to catch The Princess in his war, along with Penelope and his huge Mecanical apes, but Penelope refused to corportate with The Three kids. While Nadia got expelled from the class as she was talking in class, Sam tried to tell her to cal down and make Fathia accept her apologies, once Fathia Agreed, she Tried to test Nadia with The Made-in-China K-19 Ball Shooters which its ball hit Nadia on her chest and forehead causing a blue eye, Samantha upon seeing Nadia behing hit, she advised her not to listen to Fathia Refering to the old accident that 13 years old girl had when she tried to join the gang, which led Fathia to anger, When Nadia Tried to have a snack, Aban Appeared inside the Snack Machine and threatened Nadia as she thought she was impersonationg Dania, the old Fairy who has the same Figure of Nadia, except she is blue eyed, while Nadia is Pink eyed, once The problem got solved t he gang was told of Three Monsters were trying to get the princess, upon that The roof was smashed by Bioclan Yell, Sam prevented her wy shooting her, and traveled with the gang through the Time to the Happy forest, but a bomb came out of some apes to hit the castle, which led to a black smoke come out of the bombs' explosion. To be continued... 'Trivia:' *Samantha's Face is fixed since the last episode. *Both Aban and Dara Have Mistaken Nadia for Dania because they have the same face, but not the eyes' colours *This is the Azrael's first apperance in this episode. 'References:' *When Penelope got Humiliated By Skull Shell upon seeing her refusing, The action of grabbing her from hair and kicking her bottom to the table is a reference to The Violence against women, which is still on despite of Tunisia's Developement, this problem is also a world wide problem *The way Of Azrael's appearance off the ground is a reference to Rock the House by Gorillaz, The character itself is based on An islamic theologic creature Azrael. *The "made in China" over The K19 Shooters is a reference to The World-Wide problem of Chinese Competitive products, however th writing isn't clear as the view of the shooters isn't very clear. *On The snack Machine, we can see: Doritos bags and Coca Cola. *Samantha is Holding A Tunisian Mars Cigarettes Box. *Bioclan Yell's arms are a reference to Humanoid Slime . 'Author Notes:' Chahine: i hope you like the episodes. FTON (talk) 12:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC)ChahineFTON (talk) 12:00, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Category:The Curse of The Skull shell Category:Season 1